


The princess and the prince

by Isabelle53



Series: Life as a recurrence [5]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Explicit Birth, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: On the 15 of Prignots, Jupiter gives birth to a girl and a boy.





	The princess and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Attention this contains explicit description of the birthing process.

Jupiter was pacing in the middle of the night. The babies were due any day now and she could not sleep. At her checkup that morning things were looking well, both babies were head down and she was having small regular contractions. She went to the ‘fresher room and filled the Earth style soaking tub with hot water to relax her tense muscles and ease her back pain. She was getting in the tub when Caine showed up at the door.

– Everything okay, Jupiter?  
– Oh, I did not mean to wake you, I could not sleep and I thought a hot bath would help.

She sighs as she sits in the water.  
He walks inside the ‘fresher room and kneels by the tub, at her head.

– Anything I can do to help? He asks.  
– Just being here with me is enough.

He kisses her at the junction of neck and shoulder and wraps his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

– Waiting for them to be ready to come out is so draining. Every hour feels like a day.

Caine proceeds to massage her neck, shoulders and scalp as he knows it always makes her relax.

– Humm… Thank you, she sighs.

When she is all relax under his hands, he helps her out of the tub and dries her out. After which she manages to get some sleep.

 

Caine would never tell her that, but he likes to watch her sleep. When she is asleep, the worry of being a queen fades away, her queen mask falls off and she looks like the maid he rescued from her backwater planet. Times has gone by so fast, about 2½ years since Titus took him out of the Deadlands and sent him after Jupiter. The best thing to ever happen to him, even if he only took the job to get Stinger his wings back. Not only did he get that and his own wings back, but he got the best thing in the universe, a woman he loves and loves him back. She has shown it time and time again and every time he has doubts, she does something amazing that reassures him. And this time the reassurance took things to a whole new level. Soon they will be parents, he will be a father, him the runt half-albino lycantant. _She is so amazing!_ He smiles, kisses her forehead and goes back to sleep.

 

In the late morning, Jupiter stirs and grunts as she is awakened by a real contraction.

_Gosh that hurts._ She thinks.

She manages to get out of bed and into the ‘fresher room between two contractions. She checks her health implant and it indicates that her contractions are about ten minutes apart still but stronger then the previous day. Dr. Elytron said to call her when there were 5 minutes apart. She takes a deep breath and takes a spin through the cleanser to remove the sweat she can feel on her skin.

– Max, where’s Caine? She asks when she is out and after another contraction.  
– Commander Wise is in a meeting with Captain Apini.

She grunts, _meeting_! Caine has been off duty for the last two weeks, awaiting the babies, so this is not a work-related meeting. Just two friends having a chat. She is annoyed at that.

She taps her implant and calls Stinger directly.

[Majesty?]  
– Don’t Majesty me Stinger, Caine with you?  
[Yes, asking last minute fatherly advice]

She smirks and her annoyance changes into fondness.

– Well, you give him this advice, it’s bad idea to miss the birth of his babies so he should get his ass… arrrggg… she grunts and pants… up here on the double. Babies are coming.

She taps her implant, not waiting for an answer and calls Dr. Elytron.

[Majesty?]  
– It’s time. She says.  
[On my way, deep breaths, try and keep calm.]  
– I think she is in a hurry. She grunts and pants again.  
[Keep calm, how much time between contractions?]  
– Implant says 10, 8 and now 5.  
[And how long do they last?]  
– About two minutes.  
[Oh yeah, it’s time, all right, keep calm, deep breaths.]  
– Hurry, she says again. And cuts the communication off.

30 seconds after that a lycantant surfing on gravity boots gets into the room in a rush, startling her.

– God, Caine, you raced on those all the way, didn’t you?  
– Your Majesty said on the double, he answers as he turns them off and removes his gloves.  
– Yeah. She says before grunting again, closing her eyes and panting.  
– Jupe, he says rushing to her side.

She reaches out for his hand, her eyes still closed, and when she grabs it, she squeezes so hard he thinks she could break it. Dr. Elytron had told him what to expect but the scents he gets from Jupiter are so confusing. Happiness and worry, pain and joy, determination and fear. And her hormones are firing left and right. All he can think to say is:

– I’m here, Jupe.

That was enough, he can feel her relax even as her contraction intensifies and then her water breaks as Dr. Elytron and nurse Copper enters the room.

Dr. Elytron waits for the contraction to end and comes and scans Jupiter.

– Well you were right she is in a hurry. Do you require anything for the pain?  
– No, my mother gave birth to me in in cargo container, I won’t wimp out, I can do this.  
– And you are doing very well, Your Majesty.  
– No Majesty, doc. How far along am I?  
– You are fully open, when you feel the urge to push, push.  
– Standing?  
– As we talk about, you are the one giving birth, you do it how you feel it, I’m only here to make sure everyone is okay.

She nods and retreats back into her zone, focussing on her babies and hanging on to Caine.  
When her next contraction arrives, her legs buckle and she ends up on her knees with her head on her bed.

– I’m here, Jupe, you can do this, Caine says, kneeling by her side.

Dr. Elytron is laying on the floor, under her.

– You are doing very well, Jupiter, I can see her hair.

Jupiter lets out a sob and squeezes Caine’s hand.  
When the contraction ends, she looks up and she melts at the look of utter wonder, pride and joy in Caine’s eyes. She gives him a wobbly smile and then bare down as the next contraction rises and she pushes with it.

– Her head is out, everything is fine. One more contraction and she will be born. You can touch her head if you want to.

Jupiter nods and reaches down to her head and she sobs again, touching the hair on her head.  
As Dr. Elytron said, the next contraction arrives and one last push is enough to get her out. Dr. Elytron hands her out to her and Jupiter holds her to her chest, sitting back on her heels.

– Jupe, she’s beautiful, Caine says in her ear.

Jupiter is sobbing, holding her daughter and she murmurs soft words in Russian in her ear and Caine has tears rolling down his cheeks. Jupiter can count on one hand the number of times she has seen him cry.

 

They get a reprieve of 10 minutes before the contractions start again. During that time, Dr. Elytron urges Caine to remove his shirt so he can keep their daughter warm skin-to-skin when Jupiter has to concentrates on her brother. Which he gladly does.

 

Things go well for their son too and it takes only five contractions for him to be born. After that they help Jupiter to get into bed for some much-needed rest and place their twins on her chest. Dr. Elytron injects Jupiter with the tissues healing serum her people invented to help her recover from the intense experience of giving birth and nurse Copper cleans her up a little.

Jupiter is half laughing, half crying, overjoyed and filled to the brim with love.

Nurse Copper checks everyone’s vitals before helping her to nurse her twins. When both babies are satiated, she urges her to sleep and gives Caine some last instructions before leaving the new family alone for some rest and bonding time.

 

Caine is so overjoyed that he still has tears in his eyes as he looks at Jupiter and their babies.

– Jupiter, you were amazing, he tells her.

She sighs and looks up at him, eyes sparkling. What he sees in them makes his heart explode with joy and love and he nuzzles their babies and gives Jupiter a sweet kiss.

– I love you, Jupe, he murmurs.

 

Later, after Jupiter slept, nursed the babies and got dressed, the family showed up. Stinger, Kiza, Aleksa and Nino. The other Bolotnikov would be there the next day, they told her. Jupiter had no choice but to tell the truth to her family when she got pregnant.

Days later they published a royal announcement. “Her Majesty, Queen Jupiter Jones, of the House of Abrasax, and her consort, Caine Wise, of the Skyjackers, are very pleased to announce that Her Majesty gave birth to princess Diana Anastasia Aleksa Jones-Wise and prince Apollo Alexander Maximillian Jones-Wise on the 15 of Prignots. Relatives and closest friends are delighted with the news.”

A week later she received message and a “gift” from Kalique. “Dear Jupiter, let me congratulate you and your Mr. Wise on the birth of my new sister and brother. New family is such a rare event. Please accept this gift from me as I know very young ones can be quite demanding and I await your invitation to meet my sister and my brother. – Kalique.”

The gift in question was a nanny, a parrot-splice named Naya. Jupiter was not happy about that, but she really needed the help, so after a more then thorough background check and physical examination, she accepted the help, making sure Naya understood that although she belonged to her, she was not property, as splices are sentient beings and even her own children were splices.


End file.
